November 11, 2015/Chat log
7:10 Dragonian King back 7:55 Cfljony22 wb 7:57 Dragonian King who wants spoilers for everything 8:02 Loving77 no 8:03 Dragonian King too bad spoilers: stuff happens boom i just ruined everything 8:11 Loving77 boo I gtg bye 8:11 Dragonian King bye peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:35 Dragonian King hi lily 8:35 Flower1470 Hey Jony and Silly I've been on my computer for hours and forgot to join chat oops did i miss anything 8:39 Dragonian King yeah we all agreed to demote you and make anton the new bureaucrat 8:41 Flower1470 oh well goodbye i guess 8:47 Dragonian King thats okay anton declined 8:48 Flower1470 phew flower1470.tumblr.com/post/133038718656 fail http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/133038718656 better 8:52 Dragonian King i am starting to sound like a dyi blogger oh no so you're becoming a do yourself it blogger? 8:53 Flower1470 crying 8:53 Dragonian King *slow clap* 8:53 Flower1470 liliana also needs to know how to acronym 2k15 ty silly oh boy spam blogs are already liking it Silly I am highly suspicious of the anonymous ask i received right after i showed you that thing 9:03 Dragonian King what ask 9:03 Flower1470 -________________- you could've donesomething better than that lol 9:05 Dragonian King I was just bored and that's okay I don't have a tumblr HAHAHAHA 9:06 Flower1470 thank goodness 9:06 Dragonian King blame tumblr for having an anon ask feature 9:06 Flower1470 THREE spam blogs and it hasn't been up for 20 minutes I have another project i can post should i post it now or tomorrow 9:08 Dragonian King how about yesterday lily can i get a tumblr for the sole purpose of annoying you 9:18 Flower1470 no 9:22 Dragonian King why not 9:23 Flower1470 then i'd hate you more than i already do 9:24 Dragonian King is that possible 9:27 Flower1470 hopefully we wont find out 9:28 Dragonian King aaaaand done http://sillysaccountspecificallycreatedtoannoylilysbrainsout.tumblr.com/ brb 9:37 Cfljony22 lol that link doesnt exist? u dont know how to crop pictures..... 9:40 Flower1470 i do but i dont feel like doing it lol 9:40 Dragonian King back 9:41 Flower1470 im still laughing at "do yourself it" 9:42 Cfljony22 wow the chat wasnt empty without me for once 9:42 Flower1470 :P http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/133041333351 http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/133041968911 9:48 Dragonian King that killer bunny pumpkin is gonna haunt something idk what but it'll be something btw you need a #dyi1470 tag now hey lily can i see the weird manga where ugly hair man is a baby for no reason i need some context 9:52 Flower1470 lol i cant possibly find that right now 9:52 Dragonian King oh nevermind then i think i kind of sort of remember what happens i'm going to stop procrastinating and finally start writing 9:53 Flower1470 wow 10:00 Cfljony22 i heard bunny so im not clicking on that link 10:00 Flower1470 the second one is ok tho 10:01 Dragonian King its just a pumpkin 10:01 Cfljony22 right welp i gotta get off my comp. hey silly u know 10:02 Dragonian King no 10:02 Cfljony22 if we had skype this wouldnt be an issure issue 10:02 Dragonian King maybe i want it to be an issue 10:02 Flower1470 lol 10:02 Dragonian King ;) Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:02 Flower1470 ooo 10:42 Dragonian King dooq i gtg, bye lily 11:09 Flower1470 bye ' Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 11:18 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:November 2015